


From type one to ten

by Sf251198



Series: From type one to ten [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Judge Me, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf251198/pseuds/Sf251198
Summary: When I was twelve years old I find out that I can do things that I shouldn't, and that's when I realized that that could just end in one way… really, really bad.OrAlternative universe in which some of them have powers and not everything is what appears to be





	From type one to ten

My mom left me and my dad when I was five years and since then my dad became really protective, he only left me go out to school and back, we stop talking to other people, he was almost all the time at home with me doing this awkward questions like "With who exactly did you talk today?" "Have you been feeling hot or something?" "You know that you can trust me, right?" "Hey, if there were anything strange happening to you, you would tell me, right?" And I didn't get it, at least not at that time, after some time he just stop asking and he became less paranoiac, he even let me go to a friend's birthday party on a pool he didn't let me get to the pool thought.  
When I turn twelve he told me that he was going to take me to the lake to take a walk with Vegas, my dog, when we arrive we walk for a while and he ask me about school, if I was fine in the city, if I like people who live in it, and I told him that I was fine where we were, we have a great time.  
We were walking on the way to the car when someone jump in front of my dad and hit him, he ask for money and my dad didn't have any, so he hit my dad again and try to take his keys, I don't really remember much of what happened next, but I remember that I was really scared and then I blackout and woke up to see the guy who hit my dad on the ground with his hand and leg in fire and my dad looking at me terrified.  
He took me home and we didn't say a word of what happened, I didn't know what to say, I was scared, when we arrive home he look a me and told me:  
\- Don't be scare, you'll be fine, but we have to go..  
\- But I dont want to  
\- I know, but when people find out what you are, what you can do, they won't understand  
\- Dad, what's going on, what am I? What can I do? Dad, tell me, did I do something wrong?  
\- No but I can't tell you right now, trust me, everything's gonna be fine, now get your things, we have to go  
\- Where?  
\- Riverdale

 

So we pack everything we could and got in the car, I didn't understand what happened  
\- Dad, please, tell me, I don't understand…  
\- I know, but I can't tell you, not yet, well be fine, I promise  
\- But dad, please…  
\- Archie, look, this is really hard to explain, but I promise, as soon as we get in to the hotel I'll tell you everything, you have to trust me  
\- I do dad

So he drove for almost five hours, I was sleeping when we arrive the hotel, we left most of the things on the car and got in the room  
\- Dad?  
\- Look Archie, there's something you don't know  
\- Yeah, I get that  
\- Archie, look, sometime when people don't understand something and they don't know how to react to that something, they do what they think is the best, but sometime it isn't. There is no easy way to tell you this, but you have to know that is not your fault, its just that sometime when people see something or someone that is different they don't understand, the feeling of the unknown become fear and that fear is usually express with aggression.  
\- Dad, did I do something wrong?  
\- No, you didn't do anything wrong, some years ago no one knows why, some people realized that they could do some things, things that others can't do and the other people got scare of them and they began to treat them different, they found all of them and classified in categories, they put them on seven groups depending of what the could do. The type seven are people who can talk to animals, type six are people who is stronger or faster than others, type five are people that can make other people see what they want them to see, type four are like you people who can control elements, like weather, air, earth or like you fire…  
\- What are you talking about, control fire? Who..? How..?  
\- I know it sounds impossible, but its real, you have to believe me, you believe me, right?  
\- Yes dad... And the others?  
\- Others?  
\- The other types?  
\- Right, type three can fly, but no only fly, if I'm right and I'm not really sure abut that, they have wings  
\- Wings? Like bird's wings or bug's wings?  
\- Angel's wings  
\- Oh, have you seen one?  
\- No, that's why I'm not really sure its real  
\- And type two and one?  
\- Well, type two are people who can read peoples minds, communicate with them by just thinking and to control them to do what they want.  
\- And what about type one?  
\- well people that are type one are different, even different from the others types, they are people that can do those things but not only one, like for example, a type one can fly but also control the elements, or maybe someone can talk to animals but also is stronger that usual.  
\- Oh, so I'm a type four?  
\- Yes  
\- And why I have never heard about this before?  
\- Because no much people knows  
\- And why do you know  
\- Your mom told me, she work with the people that classified them in these groups  
\- And how do you know I'm one of them?  
\- When you were five someone try to entered into the house when we were sleeping, your mom and I hear a noise in your room and some guy with a knife was going to hurt you, you were crying and when he saw us he try to stab me with it and then al happened too fast, your hair turn red and then your hands were on fire and the guy scape, and you just cry, we didn't know what to do, so we just didn't talk about it again  
\- Dad, is that why mom left?  
So I start thinking that it was my fault, I scare my mom, my mom was scared of me, of what a I'm, of what I could do…  
\- No, look, Archie, there's nothing wrong with you, like I said people are afraid of the unknown, but its not your fault  
\- But..  
\- No Archie, you are the best son I could have and I'm lucky you're here with me, I love you and there's nothing you can do to make me forget that so don't forget it yourself, I know you miss your mom, but you have to know that I don't blame you for nothing, you get that?  
\- Dad…  
\- Archie, you get that?  
\- Yes dad, I love you too

The next day we continue and arrive in Riverdale in almost four hours.  
Apparently my dad used to live in Riverdale before he got married, so he had a house an town, we put our things in the house and went out for food.  
We arrive to a small place called Pop's  
\- You'll like this place Archie, here are the best burgers you'll ever try  
\- Great, I'm starving  
So we sit in a red both when we hear someone saying my dad's name  
\- Fred? Fred Andrews?  
\- Hermione?  
\- God, I haven't see you since highschool  
\- I know, its been a while  
\- Yes, its been, and how its Mary?  
\- Actually we devorce some years ago  
\- Oh, sorry, that's must be really hard  
\- It was, but I'm better now  
\- Dad?  
\- Dad? Is this your son?  
\- Yes, sorry, this is my son Archie  
\- Oh, hi Archie, I'm a friend of your dad, we went to school together  
\- Hi  
\- He's twelve  
\- Really? Veronica its eleven  
\- Veronica?  
\- My daughter  
\- Hiram's?  
\- Yes, we're also divorce  
\- Oh, well sorry, and how have you been  
\- It wasn't pretty, but it could be worst and I'm fine, I'm actually doing really great, I have a good job and Veronica, well, Veronica she's still digesting the idea that his father is not coming back, but she's doing great  
\- That's good  
\- So, why are you here?  
\- We're moving in my old house  
\- Really, why  
\- We couldn't adapt really well in the city  
\- Yeah, I get the feeling, I move in six months ago when I divorce Hiram, it was like suddenly New York was too much for the both of us  
\- Mom?r /> \- Veronica  
\- Mommy, who are they?  
\- Veronica he is my friend Fed Andrews, we went to school together and he's his son Archie  
\- Hi Mr Andrews  
\- Hi Veronica  
\- Hey, are you going to school with me?  
\- I don't know  
\- Yes he will  
\- Can we be friends?  
\- Sure, why?  
\- I don't have any, apparently no one at school like me  
\- Why?  
\- I don't know, mommy, can we eat here with Archie and his dad  
\- Sure honey  
\- Great  
So they sit with us and we order four burgers, and three milkshakes and a soda.  
\- So I'll see you at school on Monday?  
\- I'll think so  
\- Okay  
So we got back in to the house and my dad ask if I like Veronica  
\- She seems nice  
\- Its great that you meet her before school, its best for you if you know someone even when she has no friends  
\- I think so… Dad?  
\- Archie?  
\- Are we going to be okay?  
\- Yes we'll be  
\- I love you dad  
\- I love you son  
That night a couldn't stop tinking about her, I like her, I usually don't care about girls that much, but I really think she was pretty, I like how she wanted to be my friend even without knowing me, and she wasn't like the other girls I knew, she was really confident and she didn't mind telling what was on her mind, I have meet her only four hours ago and I already think that we could be great friends.

On Monday I was the new kid in the class, I really feel lonely but then she arrive  
\- Sorry, my mom was having problems with the car  
\- Its okay miss Lodge, you're just in time, so for this project you have to find a partner and do a presentations of a thing you have in common  
So I had to find someone to work with and I think of Veronica, I was walking to were her chair when someone talk to me  
\- Hi, I'm Reggie, you are Archie, right?  
\- Yes, I am  
\- Do you want to work with me, I usually work with Valerie, but you're new, so…  
\- Oh, its okay, I'll just work with Ronnie  
\- Ronnie?  
\- Veronica  
\- Do you know her?  
\- Yeah, I meet her the day I move in here  
\- Oh, its fine then, if you need something let us know, she's Valerie  
And he point a girl with cats ears in her hair  
\- Hi, I'm Valerie  
\- Hi, Archie  
\- Mmm… Do you mind if I ask why the…?  
\- Cats ears?  
\- Yes  
\- I'm in a group and we like to use this as a way to get people to see us  
\- And it works  
\- Yeah, Josie really liked the idea  
\- Josie?  
\- Our singer, she's not in our class  
\- Well, we have to work, but id like to talk with you latter  
\- Yeah, do you want to sit with us at the cafeteria latter  
\- Yes, sure, I have to go with her  
\- Okay  
So I look for Veronica and find her sitting alone writing something in a notebook  
\- Hey, do you want to work with me?  
\- Oh, hey Arch  
\- Arch?  
\- Yes, I think that now that we're friends we could use nicknames for each other, you like it  
\- Actually Archie its kind of a nickname, but I like the idea, but only with one condition  
\- What?  
\- That I can call you Ronnie, if that's fine with you  
\- Yes I like it

The same day when we went to the cafeteria I walk to the firs empty table I saw and I sit there with veronica  
\- So you really don't have any friends, can I ask why?  
\- Is just that when I move here I wasn't really happy about it, and I didn't want to talk with anybody and when I was finally ready to make friends here and I want to talk to them I just didn't know how to talk or what to say  
\- I get it, when my mom left I feel that no one understand and I didn't want to talk to anyone  
\- But the ting is that I'm not sure how to make friends now  
\- Well you have one, me  
\- And you don't know how good it feels to have someone to talk with at school again  
\- What if I help you?  
\- How?  
\- Come with me  
\- Where?  
\- Trust me  
\- Okay  
And I look for Reggie and Valerie and I find them in a table with three other kids  
\- Hi  
\- Hi Archie  
\- Can we sit with you?  
\- Sure  
\- Hi, I'm Archie and she's Veronica  
\- Hi  
\- Hi, I'm Josie  
\- I'm Melody  
\- And I'm Kevin  
And since the we became really good friends, but Veronica was my first and best friend.

About a year after that I was in the couch with my dad and my dog when we saw on the news that someone important had something to say and that's how people find out about us, he said that we were dangerous, that we tend to be aggressive with normal people, he describe us as monsters, and even when they said it wasn't our fault and that it was the way we born, he also said that they had some of them in a place where they could live, a place where they could stay with others like us and he invited people to voluntary go with them to this place and ask the normal people for information of where they could find us  
I turn to my dad and I saw him starring at the floor  
\- Dad, are you taking me with them?  
So he turn, grab me by the shoulders and look me in the eyes  
\- Archie, lisent to me, I would never, do you hear me? Never do something if I know that it'll make you something bad to you… Do you believe me, right?  
\- Yes dad  
And that how it happened, back at school I try to be as normal as I can, I didnt understan how my powers works, but I realized that it actually happened when I was scared or angry so I try to be as calm as I could.  
At school things start to get weird, some kids just star to desapear, the teachers said that they just move to others cities, but I knew that the were taken away by those people who were afraid of us.  
All of my friends stay, and for some time I try to forget about who was gone, but sometimes I just couldn't, eventually I star to care less and less until a day it became really normal.

When we were fifteen years I ask Ronnie to be my girlfriend and she accepted, I was afraid that it could be awkward for our friends, but it turn out pretty well.

But then I was really bad because I didn't liked to lie to Ronnie, I knew that I couldn't just tell her the truth about me, I was really afraid, terrified that she wouldn't get it, that she wouldn't get me. Would she be scared, would she get angry, terrified, would she still my girlfriend, would we still be friends... Or would she get away from me...

I was scared but one day I realized that if she really was my friend, she would understand me and like me the way I was, so I decided to tell the truth about me, but somehow I just couldn't at least not yet

And that's why one day something like three months latter I realized that it was really hard to don't think about all those people and at the same time that's when the people who work to take people with powers away start to care less of what they let people about what they do to those people with powers.

The night I turned seventeen I was out with Veronica at Pop's, we have a great time, we usually didn't have that much time alone because of our friends and it was nice to just go out the two alone, not that I didn't like spend time with our friends, but still.

When I was walking her home we saw something that change everything, veronica lived at the part of town were all people with more money than they could spend lives, I wasn't rich but I have everything I need so i lived in a different part of the town, the part where her house was it was separate from the rest of the other houses so to get to her house we had to walk for almost two miles in a street next to the sweetwater river.  
When we were at half of the road we heard a sound that came from behind us when we turn to look what was mankind that sound I saw someone walking out of some bushes in the dark of the forest, it was a boy that didn't look that much older than me, he was walking really slow ant then he just fell on the grown. I didn't knew what to do so I look to Veronica and she was shaking  
\- Archie, what's going on?  
\- Do you think I know?  
\- Sorry it just that…  
\- I know  
Even though I've never seen that look in her eyes I understand exactly how she felt, she was terrified \- What should we do?  
\- I don't know  
\- Do you think he's..?  
I didn't want to think that he was dead, but I didn't know who he was or what had happened to him.  
So I start walking to him  
\- Archie wait  
\- Relax, I just want to know if he's breathing  
\- Just.. Be careful  
I knew that she was worried about me, but I wasn't scared, even when I didn't use my powers since I burn someone's hand for hit my dad I knew that I could use it if I really get to need it but she didn't knew that  
\- Don't worry, I'll be fine  
\- Okay  
So I got closer and I turn him so I could see if he was breathing, he had blood in his clothes from a big cut on his right leg and bruises on his face and arms, he was dressed with black jeans, a grey shirt, a black leather jacket and red sneakers.  
I feel better when I saw him breathing but then he opened his eyes and try to stand but I sop him  
\- Stop, you're hurt  
He try again but I could tell that he was really weak because he couldn't move  
\- Let me go  
\- I'm not stopping you, you're really weak  
\- Help me, we need to get out of here or they will found us  
\- Who will find you?  
\- I… Just…  
And just like that he just closed his eyes and stop moving, he was still breathing but really slow, I could had just leave him there, no one knew about him, I could just forgotten abut him and continue walking to Veronica's, but I just couldn't, I knew from the moment I saw him that he was like me, different, and I knew that I had to help him, so I start trying to wake him up so I could make him walk or at least stand.  
\- Archie? What are you doing?  
\- I have to get him to the hospital  
\- But you don't know who he is  
\- No, but I know what he is  
\- What he is?… wait, is he one of those people who appears on the news, the one with powers, those dangerous people who are lock up on a secure place?  
\- I think so… actually I'm not sure why but I'm pretty sure that he is  
\- You what?  
\- Its complicated, I'll explain you latter, but now you'll have to trust me  
\- Okay  
So I ask her to help me when I realized something  
\- Wait…  
\- What?  
\- Did he said… we?  
\- What?  
\- He said " we have to get out of here" he said we, so…  
\- There's have to be at least someone else  
\- But where?  
\- I'm not sure  
\- Well he was behind those bushes, maybe  
\- Maybe, I'll go look, you stay here  
\- Okay, don't go too far  
\- Don't worry, I'll just go look behind those bushes  
So I walk to where he came out, I was stranding there looking in the into the dark when I heard something moving behind a tree so I gave a step forward and something attack me, I fall on my back and almost hit my head with a rock  
\- Where is he?  
\- What?  
\- Who are you and what are you doing here?  
\- My name is Archie Andrews and I just was here walking my girlfriend home  
\- Archie, where are you, he woke up, but not for too long he said that there was only… Archie!  
\- Who is she?  
\- Its okay, she's my girlfriend Veronica, I think I know who are you looking for  
\- Where is he?  
\- He's behind those bushes on a side of the street  
\- Is he okay?  
\- Yes, follow me

So we show her where was him but when we arrive he was trying to stand  
\- Juggie?  
\- Bets  
She run to hug him and turn to us and all I can think about was how desperate she looks  
\- I know that you don't know us, but please… help him  
\- Bets.. No… I won't… let you here…  
\- Shut up Jug, I know what I'm doing, please, I don't care what happened to me, just help him  
I didn't know what to say because I didn't know how I could help them so I was gonna ask what they need from me when  
\- I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure that we can help you  
\- It's okay, I get it, you don't want trouble  
So she help him stand and they start to walk into the darkness of the forest  
\- Ronnie,why would you say that?  
\- What? What do you want me to do?  
\- I don't know, but I didn't expect that from you  
\- What we can't help them, we don't know in what kind of trouble they are, what if they or the ones that are fallowing them hurt one of us?  
\- Forget it, I think you can walk home from here  
\- Arch  
\- Hey, wait  
I start walking to where they was walking  
\- Yes?  
\- I don't know hoy I can, but I want to help you  
\- Why would you want to help us?  
\- Because I know what you are and I know how it feels to know you're different… and I know it because I'm like you  
\- What type?  
\- Four, fire, you?  
\- Type one, the both of us, but why are you free? Its not that normal to see a type like you out AMD living between them  
\- I know, but that's because nobody knows, well just my dad, but he won't tell anything about you, he's normal though.  
\- Are you sure  
\- Yes, my dad wouldn't lie to me  
\- If you say so  
\- What?  
\- Nothing, sorry, it's just that the only "normal" people that we know have try to hurt is in some way  
\- It's okay... I think that he needs to go to the hospital  
\- I don't think we can, they have to be looking for us and they surely let people know that we are out  
\- Its okay, we can go to may house, but its not near here, I could call my dad or…  
\- Or you can come to mine  
I didn't expect that, I think that she was gone, I think…  
\- Veronica  
\- I'm sorry Archie, you're right, we can help them and I think we should  
\- How long have you been there  
\- Long enough  
\- Oh, look Ronnie, I didn't want you to find out about me in this way, I just couldn't…  
\- Its okay, we can talk about this latter, he look really bad  
\- But what about your mom?  
\- It's okay, she doesn't have to know  
\- Are you sure about this Ronnie?  
\- You ask me if I trust you and I said yes, so maybe I don't know them, but I know you so yes, I'm sure  
\- Thanks, now.… I'm sorry… I don't know your names  
\- Of course sorry, my name is Elizabeth Cooper and he… well he'll tell you latter  
\- Why?  
\- It's complicated  
So that's how I meet them and that's how my life turn upsidedown.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Archie comics or characters


End file.
